<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fortunate by sennasmiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814211">Fortunate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennasmiles/pseuds/sennasmiles'>sennasmiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan - Fandom, Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gen Work, No pairings - Freeform, based of Rohan at the Lourve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sennasmiles/pseuds/sennasmiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the bizarre summer of 1999, Reimi Sugimoto had a bizarre encounter with a stranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fortunate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Morioh-cho </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Outside of the Owson Department Store </b>
</p><p>
  <b>1997</b>
</p><p> </p><p>An immense rain poured all over Morioh and its outskirts, sending all its citizens to scurry home for the night. Cars rode on quickly home as pedestrians ran to get away from the falling water. Unknown to the citizens of Morioh, they were being silently watched by their town’s unofficial ghostly residents. Reimi Sugimoto and her dog, Arnold, silently observed the remainder of people in the invisible alleyway by Owson’s. It was better to see the real lively Morioh than the always empty sunny day copy of her neighborhood inside the alley. With no one able to see her or Arnold, she could at least pretend she was an ordinary citizen loitering the area with her dog at her side. The rain, however, had other plans for Reimi’s fantasy. Morioh’s streets were already emptied as the rain fell even faster. It wasn’t long until she and Arnold were alone again.</p><p> </p><p>She looked to the sky, pouting at the raindrops falling even faster. Enchanted by the rain, Reimi curiously rose her hand out to the rain. The corners of her lips fell. Each drop phased through her hand like nothing was there, splashing onto the concrete instead. Reimi sighed, bringing her hand back. The raindrops were only a reminder of her state. Arnold, on the other hand, did not share his owner's interest. The dog yawned abruptly and proceeded to lay down on all fours, breathing in deeply and letting a deep sigh out his nose. Reimi joined him, kneeling to his level and put a hand to his head, comforting her furry friend.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good thing we can't get wet, huh boy.” she told Arnold.</p><p> </p><p>In response, the dog further leaned his head into his owner's hand. Reimi continued to stroke the dog's head, relishing in the only solid texture and warmth she could feel of Arnold’s thick fur. Strange moments like these made Reimi thankful to have Arnold by her side. She thought of many ghost stories where a poor soul was doomed to eternally roam the earth in sorrow and solitude. While Arnold couldn’t speak like she could, they had their own way of communicating. </p><p> </p><p>The moment was brought to a sudden end when a feeling of dread coarsed through Reimi’s body. Arnold lifted his head, alert but not yet leaving his spot. Reimi immediately looked to the sky, expecting to see another poor soul cross over in pain and grief.  However, there was none to be seen. If no one had died, then why did the emotion still linger? Arnold immediately rose to put himself in front of his owner. Reimi’s eyes darted around the area until they landed on a person walking towards their direction in the distance.  As soon as the stranger came to a better view, Reimi could also see that very stranger was a woman. The woman wore a plain yellow dress but carried no umbrella or raincoat to shield her from the falling rain. Puzzled, Reimi stood up to observe the woman even more as she continued to come closer. </p><p> </p><p>The light from the convenience store brightened her features and Reimi was relieved to see no signs of blood or bruises on the strange woman’s body. However, the feeling of dread still remained and Reimi was still confused as to why. As the woman strode past by her, Reimi could now see the woman was physically older than herself and also strangely barefoot. The rainwater had made her light brown hair droop carelessly over her face while her ponytail hung damp on her shoulder and the yellow dress clung onto her body.  The stranger brought clenched hands to her chest, here Reimi could see the strange woman holding a cell phone in them.</p><p> </p><p>“Good… I fixed everything… Foolish boy....” the woman mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>The woman’s breathing was labored, as if she had run away from somewhere. It was no mystery she looked terrible. The stranger’s eyes were red as if she had been crying. Reimi swallowed. Was this woman in danger? As much as she wanted to help, Reimi had come to learn over the years there was nothing she could do. </p><p> </p><p>“Poor woman.” spoke out Reimi. </p><p> </p><p>It was here the woman stopped walking.  To Reimi’s surprise, the woman had turned back, looking directly at her in annoyance. “That was rude. You should learn to mind your own business.” the woman indicated, as if spitting out venom.</p><p> </p><p>Reimi froze. Without hesitation, she immediately bowed. “I'm so sorry. That was extremely rude of me. Please forgive me.” As the embarrassment faded, It took a moment for her non-existent brain to process the situation. She stood straight up again, a surge of hope soared as the woman continued to look in her direction. “Can you see me?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman continued to look on blankly at her. “Why does that matter?”</p><p> </p><p> By some miracle, someone had seen and listened to her. Reimi could jump for joy but now was not the time for that. She would probably never get an opportunity like this again. It was now or never. “I have important information you need to know. There's a murderer in this town. He has murdered innocent people over the years and continues to do so. For the sake of this town, please help put a stop to him. A simple call to the police is enough!”</p><p> </p><p>The woman’s expression did not change, unfazed by the claims Reimi made. She dryly replied, “That’s rather unfortunate. I’m sad to say, I can’t help you.”</p><p> </p><p>Reimi’s jaw dropped listening to the indifferent tone in the woman’s voice. The woman’s attitude was not something she expected. However, the instant denial was. No one would risk putting their life in danger, especially with a serial killer on the loose. That was no means to give up yet. Growls emitted from Arnold behind her. Reimi called out the dog’s name, silencing him in the process. She took a step forward, hoping it would grab the woman's attention. </p><p> </p><p>“Please! I promise you don’t have to get involved! An anonymous call is all I ask.” </p><p> </p><p>The woman replied in the same dry tone. “I can’t do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Reimi felt her heart grow weary. “I understand you may be nervous. If you can’t, then please tell someone else to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman deeply sighed. “I’m sorry. I have to go now.”</p><p> </p><p>“If not for me, then why not for others? Why not for the sake of your own safety and relief?”</p><p> </p><p>“You won't have to worry about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Although now filled with annoyance, there was some knowledge she was itching to know. She refused to be set aside. She walked to the furthest point her spiritual form could reach before the woman could go any farther.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.” The woman stopped walking. “Before you go, aren’t you curious at all? Do you know why I asked if you could see me?” </p><p> </p><p>Here the woman turned but did not respond. Reimi continued on. “I’m not sure if you have noticed but I’m not of this world anymore. I haven’t been for a long time.” The woman said nothing. However, she did not move from her place. Tears fell from Reimi’s face, she put a hand on her heart, and continued on. “My name is Sugimoto Reimi. The man I’m talking about had no remorse and killed me and my family. He keeps killing to this day. You might not believe me but I can see the soul of each person he kills pass over. I don't believe I can pass on myself until justice is served. Does that bother you at all?” </p><p> </p><p>The unnamed woman’s face did not show any fear of the new information. Instead, her eyes had softened while the rest of her face carried a sorrowful look.  The woman once again turned, facing Reimi and spoke, “How do you know that?” </p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“That you’ll pass on.” she continued.</p><p> </p><p>    “I just do. Call it a hunch if you must.”</p><p> </p><p>The strange woman deeply sighed, “Don’t think ill of me. I honestly can't do anything you asked of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Reimi’s voice cracked. Her eyes began to water.</p><p> </p><p>The rain continued to fall. It was here the unnamed woman gave a weak smile. “I'm actually a lot like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p> </p><p>The woman seemed to not notice Remi’s confusion, she looked at the sky with a longing Reimi was all too familiar with. “I envy you young lady. You and your pet. I even envy those other spirits you see. Although they suffered a terrible end, they at least have a chance to move on. Having a chance to pass on without any hate holding them back. So fortunate for eternal rest.” She let out a chortle. “Only the living don’t know how to interpret such a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Reimi’s mouth was dry. Only now did she notice the rain was still pouring but the woman looked drier than before.  “What are you exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>    “Fujiku... no." The woman paused. "My name is Nanase. Kishibe Nanase to be precise.”</p><p> </p><p>Reimi now had more questions. Before she could ask, the cellphone in Nanase’s hand rang loudly, cutting the tense atmosphere like a hot knife. Nanase glanced down to her phone and then back to Reimi.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologize but my time is up. I must be on my way. My husband is waiting for me.” She turned to Reimi, revealing a bittersweet smile. “Good luck Sugimoto Reimi.”</p><p> </p><p>Nanase proceeded onto the crosswalk. An oncoming car on the road had confirmed Reimi’s suspicions as the vehicle phased right through the woman. She would soon dissolve into the air not leaving a single trace. Reimi said nothing, mouth agape at what she had witnessed. Just what was that woman? She said her surname was Kishibe. What could little Rohan have to do with this? It was only Arnold’s soft whines that took her out of her stupor. She looked at the dog, his eyes wide with confusion. Reimi put a hand to Arnold’s head and gave it a stroke. </p><p> </p><p>”Let’s go home Arnold. We’ve been out enough for today.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned back and Arnold simply followed, retiring back into the alley like they always did. Maybe they would have another chance someday.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ever since reading Rohan at the Louvre, I always wanted to think Reimi must of encountered Nanase in some way, especially when Nanase is a different kind of spirit. I kind of wanted to add a bit more of a connection between that part of At the Louvre and Part 4.  </p><p>Please do comment. I'm open to critiques and discussions!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>